


A Bit Careless

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Supergirl.





	A Bit Careless

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Supergirl after she defeated a creature and accidentally harmed the Kents.

THE END


End file.
